Rogue Outlaws
by Chaos HellLaser
Summary: We are not heroes nor villains. We are seen as fugitives by the council, criminals by society and killers by other legal guilds. We are a group of mages that play by our own rules in a cruel world that took away our happiness a long time ago. Now we roam across Fiore to do what others won't, getting our hands dirty even if it means saving lives.
1. Prologue

**Outside of Oakwood village:**

A dark-skinned child with short black hair who was no older than 4 wandered aimlessly through the woods at night. He was walking as blood dripped down from his face to his t-shirt or landing on his shorts and leaving a trail behind him as he ran. He was tired from running, he ran because his village was being raided from random criminals. They were killing people and not leaving anyone alive. He was running because he left alone.

"Pant*, pant*, pant*" he was tired. His knees gave out and he was cold, dying actually. He then remembered the two people he had become friends with then they became siblings. They took care of him more than the caretakers did at the orphanage before they ran away. And when he was sick, they would find and steal medicine from others for him. And yet after all that... They left him, left him behind. Like he never even mattered to begin with.

 _"_ _Ayaka, Darian_ _ **.**_ _Why…why did you leave me?"_ Tears welled up in his eyes as he remembered the last words they told him before he was left behind.

* * *

 **Abandoned Home (Earlier):**

The three kids were hiding upstairs from the bandits inside their home. Darian heard the commotion from the shed and Ayaka saw it from the boarded-up window before hiding herself from the view. Shu was in his room covering his ears. He was afraid of the bandits coming to in their home. Then he realized that he didn't have his sister or brother with him. He had to find them even if it meant running into the bandits. He slowly got from under the bed and went downstairs slowly. He then saw a figure coming from the door, he jumped over the rail and hid behind the couch. The door opened and he saw two hooded figures with knives in their hands. He then heard them speak.

"Why are we in here, this place has been abandoned for years no one comes here?" the first hooded figure asked. The figure sounded like a male, and then next one sounded like a female.

"Not true, there have been rumors that three kids live here. Tired of dealing with the rough treatment at the orphanage, those three decided to run away and live their own lives." The female hooded figure said.

"Do you have any idea what they look like?"

"Only two. The first child is a 6-year-old girl that has short black hair with twin ponytails wearing a blue sweater and pink shorts while the other 6-year-old boy has short blonde hair wearing a short sleeve t shirt and black shorts." She summarized making her partner raised an eyebrow at her."

"Hey, you forgot about what the last one looks like."

"I'm getting to that dumbass." She said agitated before taking breath to calm down. "The other two leave the building more than the third so it's hard to figure out what they look like."

"Well then what about the orphanage, shouldn't the previous so called caretakers have history on the kid?"

She sighed in annoyance. "No. Apparently, the caretakers didn't care to put information on any of the kids they've been taking care of all these years." "They only thing i found interesting is that out of the three children, two of them are more grown up than the others. The files said that they have the minds of an adult instead of child which means they're smart."

"Whatever, let's just find these three brats and get this over with." He said with a malice smile on his face. Shu needed leave quietly and find his siblings as soon as possible. But the next words they said froze him in terror.

"I doubt we would find them here, but that's doesn't mean we could capture one of them and torture them. Once they scream then they would come crawling to find them leading to us.." She finished with an evil smile. Shu eyes widened in horror. They would capture his siblings and torture them just to find him.

 _"_ _I can't let that happen, I love my family and family protects one another."_ he thought ready to give himself up. He started crawling away from the couch into the kitchen before accidentally hitting a table alarming the two intruders.

"Darn it." He yelled silently before feeling two shadows over him. He turned around and froze in fear. He saw the two figures in front of him.

"Well what are you doing in here, shouldn't you be running away from this place instead of standing here kid?" the male said revealing his knife. Shu saw the knife and couldn't help but be terrified, he then felt something on his face. He turned his eyes away from the male to the female, she was on her knees in front of him one hand on the knife in her cloak while the other was on his cheek.

"Now, now Teri, that's not a nice way to introduce yourself to a child, a scared child if I may add." She said not taking her eyes off Shu.

"Seriously Fera, are you lecturing me on introductions? What have you taken an interest on this child or something?" he asked looking at her, she didn't answer back. He then realized something, she wanted this child. She usually wants something when she's all quiet but this is something different, there's a reason for this.

"I have taken an interest Teri but not for manipulation or killing him once we're outside." She said stroking Shu's cheek back and forth sending tremors through his body. Teri eyes widened at her gesture towards the boy, it meant one thing. She wanted to raise him as her own child.

"Oh god, you actually want to raise this brat as your child!? Fera, we're here for the three children not this piece of trash!" he yelled agitated at her. And scaring Shu. Shu didn't like loud noises, it made him feel terrified of people. He was crying but he couldn't scream, he was still shaken by the two figures so instead he held in his cries of terror. Fera saw this and wiped away the tears on his eyes before giving Teri a look of killing intent.

"I would be careful if I were you Teri." She said. "Yes, I know we are looking for the three kids but I think we found one of them right here, and yes I want to keep him and raise him as my own." She finished before pulling Shu to sit on her knees and stroke his hair in comfort.

"Screw that! If you don't kill that child right now then I will do it myse-" Teri was cut off as he gasped in pain and saw a knife stabbed right through his heart. He looked up and saw a shadow of Fera in front of him smiling evilly before fading into the ground and return to her.

"I told you to be careful Teri but it's just who you are. You never listen to my warnings and always took me too lightly. And now you pay the price." She finished as Teri collapsed on the floor dead at her feet. Fera turned her eyes back to the child who was now extremely terrified of her and trying to get away from her.

"What's your name?" she asked in a gentle tone. Shu was surprised at her voice change while struggling to get out of her hold, he turned around and look at her in the eyes. It wasn't the eyes of a killer that was after him, it was something else something he couldn't describe. Calmed down, he was looked at her in awe.

Fera giggled at the sight of Shu's expression. "Sweetie what is your name, I know it's rude not to answer someone when their talking to you?" she asked again. Shu didn't want to answer her. For all he knew, she's dangerous and could kill him at any second, but why isn't she doing anything? Either way, if he wanted to see his siblings again or keep them alive at least, he would just answer her questions.

"Umm…my name is….um" he tried to answer her but he couldn't he was never good at talking to anyone but Ayaka and Darian so he couldn't help but stutter.  
"Is…S-S-Shu. It's just Shu, I'm sorry I don't have a last name." Fera just smiled at him.

"Shu… huh that's a weird name for you don't you think?"

"B-B-But I like it, m-m-my name I mean."

"You don't have to stutter to me ok. Don't be afraid I'm not going to hurt you." She told him closing her eyes. Shu was about to answer her back before seeing Darian creeping behind her with a shovel. Ayaka was behind him putting a finger to her mouth signaling for Shu to keep quiet and not alert their presence to Fera, so he just nodded and looked back at Fera.

"It's n-not that. It's just t-that I-I've never really talked to a-anyone other than my brother and sister who take c-care of me so I not used to people." He said quietly and looked at her.

"Well don't worry. You can be easy around me, I won't hurt you because I like you but…." She trailed off before disappearing and reappearing behind Darian and grabbed him by his throat.

"This one I don't like." She said before grabbing Ayaka and lifting her up in the air.

"DARIAN! AYAKA! PLEASE LET THEM GO!." He shouted at the Fera trying to reach up and grab her but instead he grabbed her hood as he came down revealing her face. She had pale skin with bright green hair flowing down to her back and pink eyes.

"Oh, I don't know they just tried to attack me so I think no." she said squeezing their throats and making them gasp for air. Shu didn't know what to do. He wasn't strong enough to free them or attack Fera.

"Please let them go." He pleaded to her. Fera just smiled darkly at the him before asking him.

"And why should I do that!?" Shu then blurted out his answer.

"Because if I do, I'll go with you!" he shouted shocking all three of them. Fera just turned back at the crying child seeing the desperation in his eyes.

"If you let them go, I'll come with you. Y-You wanted to be a m-mother right? Well if I go with you willingly, you can have your own child a-and be the m-mother you wanted to be." he said furiously wiping away his tears and keeping his gaze on the floor.

"S…..Sh…Shu"

"Shu…n..no" Darian and Ayaka said feeling the grip on their throats lessen. Fera then dropped the two to the ground, walking back to Shu. She dropped to knees and tilted his chin up with her hand.

"Do…do you really mean that?" she asked staring into his eyes. Shu didn't want to answer but he knew that if he did not, she could kill Aya and DJ the next second.

"I-I…I do. Just please let them go." He said as tears flowed down his face and as he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. Fera was happy, not only was this child willing to give himself up to save those two but he would be her own child and wouldn't try to get away from her.

"I'm so happy that you would do this for me. I think you and I are going to get along fi- AAAGGGHH" she shouted at she collapsed on the floor. Shu looked up at her attacker and saw Darian holding the shovel from earlier.

Shu was frozen until he felt Ayaka come up to him and pull him into a hug. "Thank goodness you're okay." she exclaimed with tears coming out of her eyes as she hugged him tightly.

"We can do that later right now we need to get out of here. We can go through the back yard to the forest." Darian asked as he ran to the back door. Ayaka pulled back from the hug and grip Shu's hand pulling him with her. Darian looked both ways before signaling them to follow him, Ayaka and Shu followed and the three ran to the forest not noticing that Fera was watching them.

"Heh heh, I tried to be nice and let them live but all they did was attack me and took away what belongs to me." She chuckled before sighing in defeat.

"Oh well, it's not like they can hide him forever. When I want something, I get it by any means necessary but for some reason I don't feel angry. I'm calm, because I know that no matter where they take him, no matter where he'll hide, he will always come back to me." She started walking off in the other direction before smiling evilly.

"Don't worry Shu, I'll see you again. Until then, I love you." She said with a cruel smile on her face before disappearing.

* * *

Darian, Ayaka and Shu stood on top of a hill watching their home round up in flames, seeing people get killed or dragged out of their homes. It was chaos.

"I'm sorry guys." Shu said silently avoiding both their gazes. "I-I didn't know what else to do, I-I…" he was interrupted when they both engulfed him in a hug.

"It's okay Shu, if we were you we would do the same then. You would keep us safe, even if it meant never seeing us again." Darian said.

"I don't care, I'm just glad you're safe." Ayaka said. Shu thought that they would be mad at him but they weren't they were concerned and frightened for him.

"I'm just glad to be with my family again." He said smiling at them.

"I know idiot, which is why I have to do this." Darian said gripping the shovel before pulling back.

"What do you- Whack." Shu couldn't finish as he was hit in the head and fell to the ground. Ayaka became angered at this and grabbed Darian by the shoulders.

"What did you do that for, why did you hit him!?" she yelled.

"I had to! If I didn't then he would never be safe!" he shouted back at her only angering her more.

"What do you mean by that!?" she asked seeing him frown.

"I heard some of them earlier while I was in the shed, they said that he was some kind of special child and that he needed to be killed. If he stayed with us any longer, then he would've been dead. We wouldn't be able to protect him."

"Did you actually believe all of that? Shu is only a child, he's four years old!" Ayaka yelled.

"I don't!"

"Still that doesn't give you a reason to knock him out!" she slapped him hard.

"Ok, I deserve that but I have an idea and you won't like it."

"Why?"

"It involves us leaving Shu." He said only to receive another slap to the face. "Ow." Ayaka looked furious and just grabbed him by his collar.

"Are you insane!? You just said we wouldn't be able to protect Shu and now you want abandon him!? What's wrong with you!?" she shouted.

"Hey! I don't like this anymore than you do but what else can we do, we can't protect him all the time. We can take care of ourselves but Shu can't and as long as those people are looking for him, he isn't safe." He said, Ayaka just looked at him with a frustrated expression before letting Darian go and walked over to her little brother.

"Can't we just find a place to hide him for a bit until they leave and then come back for him?" she pleaded silently, but Darian just shook his head.

"No, if we do that then that would be shortening his time to be captured and we would be basically be sending him to his death wish." He said. He walked up to his sister and grasped her hand.

"Aren't we already doing that?" she whispered harshly.

"Sis, I don't like this more than you do but we have to do this. I rather have him alive and mad at us than be dead and bury him the next day." He said sadly. Ayaka just couldn't believe this, the younger brother that she loved so much and willing to protect now had to be left behind. She didn't know what to do but she had to do what it takes to protect him, no matter what.

"Just tell me where to put him down at so they can't find him." She said firmly.

"Follow me." He said before walking. Ayaka just picked up her little surrogate brother and followed Darian. They walked for a bit before seeing a cave with tree branches hanging over it.

"This is where we are going to hide him." He said as Ayaka laid Shu down on the cold floor.

"And you're sure that he'll be safe here?"

"He will, I promise. There is a small road from here that leads to a town." He said before looking at Ayaka.

"If you want to say something to him, say it now. Who knows how long it will be before will see him again. I already said my words to him last night, thankfully he thinks it was story I was telling him." He finished. Ayaka set Shu down and laid his head against the rough layer of rocks, she was about to speak until she heard him speak.

"...Aya-nii..." he spoke quietly as Aya and Darian both gasped in shock at seeing him awake. "Where...are we?" Shu asked in a scared tone as he notice the dark cave around them.

Ayaka quickly straightened herself and gave him a sad smile. "We're staying here for the night, our village was gone along with everyone in it. Those bad people are still looking for survivors so we hide here until they're gone." she spoke in a soothing tone.

"B-but...what if they find us?" Shu asked with fear laced in his voice. His head was then guided to Ayaka's chest as she laid against the wall of rocks and placed her chin on the top of his head rubbing circle on his back.

"Don't worry, your big brother made sure that we wouldn't be spotted. Only me and him know this place."

Shu silently nodded his head before yawning loudly signaling his siblings that they only had little time. "I'm so tired."

"Go ahead and go to sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up."

"Promise?" he whispered quietly and looked straight into her eyes which caused her to inwardly flinch. It broke her heart that she now has to lie to him and break a promise, it was killing her.

"I promise...go to sleep little brother." she said hoping he would go to sleep. Her words cause him to curl his lips into a smile as he closed his eyes and snuggled into his sisters warmth.

"I trust you Aya-nii goodnight." he whispered before letting darkness take him. Ayaka was doing her best not to cry right now, those words hit her deeply to the core as she gazed at him. He was only two years younger and he places so much trust into her that she'll be here...but she won't.

"Shu… I'm sorry I have to leave you like this but I want you to know that it's to keep you safe from those who want to hurt you." she started only hearing his soft snores in the quiet cave. "I don't want to leave but... no matter what happens, just know that you're not alone, we'll always be right with you. Goodbye Shu, I love you my little brother." She finished as she kissed his forehead.

"Time to go sis." He said as he looked as Shu one last time before walking away from the cave. Ayaka also took one last look at her brother before catching up to her brother and disappearing out of sight. Shu woke up as soon as they left. He looked around his surroundings and saw not one of his siblings with him. He then ran out of the cave and into the woods looking for them.

 **Shu (Present):**

His legs were tired as he dropped to his knees and stop. His head wound was getting worse if he didn't get it treated soon. Well what was the point anyway, the two people he cared about left him to die, just like his parents. He was dying and cold, he didn't feel cold from the temperature but he was sure it was from the blood coming out of him.

Now slowly dying...he gave into his despair and spoke as fresh tears flowed down his cheeks.

"I don't belong here so why am I still here? No one wants me, and I'm alone. I guess 'they' were right, I'm nothing more than a mistake and I should ju….st…..d…ie….he…..re…" he said as his eyes closed and he fell forward, he felt his head hit something as soft as a pillow before going into unconsciousness.

* * *

Two teenagers were wondering in the woods. They just came back and dealt with the criminals that had raided the village. They were too late. They found the village not too long ago in flames and corpses all around. After consuming and dousing the flames all around, they searched every house hoping to find anyone alive. They found no one alive. They decided to bury all the people and left the place. Now here they are walking to their destination, one walking in rage while the other was behind him, twirling around water in her hand in case he was gonna erupt at second.

"It's messed up. Sila, it's messed up." the pink-haired male teen said gritting his teeth in anger. He was wearing a red long sleeve and a black jacket with black trousers and sandals. He also had a white scaled pattern scarf around his neck.

"It is... Natsu but what else could we do...Natsu" the lilac-haired female teen responded. Sila was wearing a blue sweater and a purple combat skirt with high black boots and like her brother she had a scarf but instead was wrapped around her waist and was also white.

Sila, sensing her brother's decision to burn everything within a mile radius from them threw her hand out at him and splashed him in the face.

"SILA!" he shouted with tick marks appearing on his head while she just laughed at him. "What the heck!?"

"To keep you from blowing a fuse and blowing up the forest along with it." She told him.

"I would've had it under control." He mumbled looking away from her in sadness. She was right, he would have blown up the forest without thinking. His magic was tied to his emotions and was hers, they've always looked out for each other.

"Natsu, I know how angry you must feel but we couldn't make it in time. Those criminals got there earlier than we thought and killed all those innocents. Trust me, there's nothing more I want to do right now then tear all those criminals apart right now but that wouldn't be honoring those who died would it." She said turning his face towards her.

"Dammit." He cursed silently. He knows killing wouldn't be right but all those people that died at the hands of Gator's Grave were innocent.

"Natsu…..remember I'm right here okay, no matter where you go I go. We are both dragon slayers and half demons after all." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. He hugged back, glad that he had someone like Sila along with him.

"I know Sila, the same goes for you too okay?" he said right back at her. Sila removed her head from his shoulder only to flick him in the forehead.

"You don't need to worry about me, I'm okay as long as I'm with you." She said while smiling at him. They both laughed at each other until they both heard sound. On alert, Natsu and Sila both separated from each other and activated their magic thinking someone was attacking but upon closer inspection…..

"Natsu wait."

"What is it?"

"Listen closely." she said as she shushed him. He did what he was told and blocked out all sound except for the one they heard. He then heard what sounded like a sob as if someone was…

"Crying." he muttered knowing Sila would hear him.

"Mmhm, someone is crying but I don't know who. We not that far though, we should follow the voice and….." she trailed off.

"Huh, Sila what's wrong? Is there someone near u…" as soon as he walked up to her he trailed off as well. They stopped because their noses smelled something coming from the voices' direction. Blood. They also see some of the red liquid on the ground in front of them leaving a trail.

"Natsu… do you think?"

"I…I don't know Sila but we can't just let them die if they are still breathing. Come on let's go!" he shouted as she nodded and they both ran to where the voice was leading them. They heard it getting louder meaning they were close. They came into a clearing and saw nothing but bushes and trees all around.

"What the... it was coming here I'm sure of it." He said.

"Wait listen?" she said. They both listen to their surroundings before hearing a rustle in the bushes in front of them. They both got in their fighting stances waiting for them to come out but what they saw wasn't an attacker it was a small boy. His clothes were tattered and he was bleeding all over, plus he was crying. Both dragon slayers got out of their stances and ran over to the injured child.

"Oh my god, are you okay, what happened?" Sila asked on her knees checking for any other injuries he may have. The child was unresponsive as he just stared at them, not knowing there were people in front of him. All he could think about was his two siblings who abandoned him as he continued crying.

"I don't belong here... so why am I still here? No one wants me, and I'm alone." he said. They both frowned at his words but he said next broke their hearts. "I guess 'they' were right, I'm nothing...and nothings are..." he couldn't finish as he went into unconsciousness and fell forward alerting them both. Sila caught him in her arms as his head laid on her chest. Natsu examined his head wound and his eyes widened in horror.

"He's dying."

"Oh no!" She pressed her hand against the kid's forehead and gasped in horror. He looked so pale and he felt so cold...along with the blood all over him."Shoot!" she muttered to herself.

"Leave this to me." She said gathering water in her hand and placed it over his head healing him. The wounds slowly closed up as the water flowed around Shu's body. after a few moments Shu's body was completely healed but the blood stains on his clothes remained."Ok, this should keep him stable but he's gonna be asleep for a while." She said told her brother.

"Well that's gonna be a problem. We can't just leave him here on his own and there's no other village near here that will watch over him." He said not liking the options they had. Sila came up with an idea.

"Why don't we just take him with us?" she asked him. "At least until he wakes up."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I just hope he doesn't panic at seeing two people who saved his life." Natsu said agreeing with her.

Sila didn't say anything and just looked back at the child in her arms. She then remembered his words from earlier.

"What do you think he meant when he said that he was nothing?" she said silently. They were both angry at the fact the someone drilled that into poor kid's head but they were also sad for him because they could relate to him.

"I don't know. It sounds like he was abused...you don't think..." he trailed off growling at the possibility of the child before them was like this because of his parents not knowing that he was an orphan.

"I'm not sure but we won't know until he tells us when he's awake." She said. "Come on let's go home."

"Right." Sila lifted the child in her arms, one hand underneath his legs and the other in his hair and walked with Natsu to the train station. Both hoping the child would wake up soon.

* * *

Natsu and Sila were heading back to Jasmine. They were in a compartment resting as they waited for their guest to wake up.

Now they've been on the train for about an hour resting, Sila was up on the bed waiting for the child in her lap to wake up. She looked up from him towards Natsu who was sleeping on the bed well halfway. Half of his body was dangling over the edge of the bed, he could fall at any time but there have been no bumps on the rail so he was fine. For now.

Sila planned on waking him up if the child did. Speaking of him, she turned her gaze back at him and heard him groan. Seeing this she formed water in her hand turning it into a ball and threw at Natsu's head.

"AGH!" he shouted before falling over and landed with a hard thud. He got up and looked at Sila with tick marks on his head.

"Sila, what the heck was that for?" he questioned. She put a finger to her mouth gesturing him to shush and then pointed to the child who was groaning in his sleep.

Shu wasn't expecting to feel okay, he thought he was dead back in forest. Being around nothing but trees and bushes, and the sounds of…..rumbling. Now that he thought about, it didn't smell like the forest. Instead he smelled the ocean and ash. And his head it wasn't in pain anymore either. Shu then opened his eyes, lifting up his head out of his pillow of what he thought was a pillow. He looked at the two people in front of him, a teenage girl with lilac hair and a teenage boy with pink hair. He looked around his surroundings and saw that he wasn't in the forest anymore, he was in a cabin or something like that. He was brought out of his thoughts when the girl called out to him.

"Hey there."

"Huh" he turned to her and saw a gentle smile on her face. He remembered when that woman Fera gave him that smile, it terrified him. Seeing that smile again he quickly rose his arms in defense in order to protect himself.

"P-p-please d-d-on't h-hurt m-me." he said fearfully. Both teens were shocked at the child's scared tone. He was scared to death and he was shaking like a leaf terrified of what would happen next.

"Hey. It's okay...no one is going to hurt you...we won't hurt you." Sila said in a soothing voice hoping it would calm him down. Shu was still scared but hearing her voice made lessen his arms a bit just for them to see his face. Sila slowly raised her left hand out to him and noticed that he was staring at it skeptically.

Slowly and hesitantly Shu removed one of his right hand and place it into her own before feeling something he hasn't felt in a long time.

"See, we just want to help you." she stated as she suddenly found herself being cuddled as Shu buried himself against her.

"...Warm..." he muttered as both teens looked at each other with frowns. The way he said sounded like he's been treated badly and they both hoped that it was not the case.

"U-U-U H-Hi." Shu said his shyness coming out.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yes I'm okay. Um…who are you?" he asked looking at her forcing himself not to look away. Sila just giggled at his shyness thinking it was cute. .

"My name is Sila." He then looked at Natsu waiting for him to introduce himself. "And my name is Natsu."

"What's your name?" he asked him. Shu didn't want to tell them who he was but it didn't even matter anymore. Darian and Ayaka left him behind, just like his parents.

"My name is Shu. I don't have a last name though, sorry for that." he told them. The dragon slayers instantly noticed a change in his demeanor and both wondered what was wrong.

"It's okay, there's no need for you to apologize for something like that." Sila told him.

"Yeah don't worry about. Not everyone has a last name." Natsu said trying to cheer him up but it didn't work. Sila looked at Natsu mouthing words to him. He nodded at her mouthing that it was ok.

"Sweetie, what happened to you at the forest? You were dying of blood loss, if Natsu and I hadn't come to you in time you would've been dead. Why were you out there alone?" she asked carefully. Shu flinched at the word alone but he didn't care about the rest of her questions.

"I….came from a village. It was being raided by some mages that were killing people and burning up buildings." He told them. Sila and Natsu both tensed up when he said village.

"Was the name of the village Oakwood?" Natsu asked. Shu nodded his head making them both flinch. They both had to tell him that his entire village was destroyed by a dark guild.

"Listen, I'm sorry that we couldn't save them but your village was wiped out by the time we got there. I'm sorry we couldn't get there sooner." Sila said frowning at him.

"You don't need to be sorry, I really don't care about it anymore. It was never my home to begin with" Shu told them. They were both shocked at him for not caring about his home but even more shocked when he said it was never his.

"What do you mean it was never yours?" she asked him. Shu flinched at her question. He wanted to cry and just disappear. He wasn't important, he was just a kid who people wanted dead for no reason.

Natsu and Sila noticed Shu silently crying as tears flowed down his face.

"I'm...hated. I'm alone...I was always alone." he started not bothering to wipe away his tears. "My parents...abandoned me 2 years after I was born and was left in an orphanage. No one was nice to me, not even other kids. I was the only who didn't have any friends or anyone to talk to." he finished as both teens stared at him in sadness.

"But I wasn't always alone." They perked up at his response. "I had two people who cared about me. Aya-nii-...Ayaka and Darian." He took out the nii honorific as soon as he thought back to them. "They took care of me during our time in the orphanage, when there was too much abuse from both kids and caretakers, they ran away and took me with them and found in old house to live in. They always took care of me." Shu said frowning at the happy memories he had of Ayaka and Darian.

"That was until you guys found me…..well before that. When the village was raided we got out and ran over to the hill that overlooks the area. We were talking and then I got hit in the head. When I woke up I was in cave but Darian and Ayaka were gone." He frowned again, tears flowing down his face again. Natsu and Sila couldn't even begin to describe how they felt.

"I ran….. I ran looking for them but they were gone…They left me just like my parents. I didn't want to think it but...I remember hearing Ayaka's voice in my head but it sounded so sad and I saw Darian with the stick...They left me too…...They were right…everyone was right." Natsu and Sila both were furious at this. They couldn't even imagine how hurt and alone Shu feels right now...he went through abandonment twice, cold treatment of the orphanage they lived in from kids and adults and betrayal from those who he thought cared for him. It hurt their hearts to see and hear that happened to child no older than four.

"What did they tell you?" Natsu asked silently not wanting to hear any more negative thoughts. Shu then started crying as he tried to wipe away his tears.

"They…they said…that….I…..should've….never been born. I'm not worth being cared for…...adults and kids told me that all the time in that orphanage but what my parents said hurt more than anything else." Sila grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze trying to offer comfort. Natsu placed his hand on top of hers doing the same thing. But what got them is that he had parents...parents that intentionally left him to fend for himself in that orphanage. That made them angry.

"They said…that I….i was…" Shu trailed off because he it hurts. It hurts him too much that he can't think straight without having nightmares that would keep him up all night. The teens stayed silent thinking that they heard the worst of his story but what he said next filled them both with sadness and anger.

"To them…I was…..nothing more….than a mistake they've made." Sila pulled Shu straight into a hug as soon as he said that. She felt wet tears soak her sweater but she didn't care, she was more concerned for Shu. Hearing something like that from your parents is the worst thing to go through. No child should ever be told that. . A child unloved by his parents, hated by his village for no reason, and abandoned again by two of his closest friends that left to die in the forest. The fact that this kid was thinking suicide or revenge on those who hurt him was surprising to them.

"Is it true?...Am I really a mistake?" he asked with fear. Natsu made his way over to them and placed a hand on top of Shu's head giving off warmth.

"Shu, you are who you are and that's all that matters. Don't listen to what other people say about you, if anything they are all jerks for doing that to a child." He said his piece. Shu then looked at them both with desperate eyes.

"You mean…. You don't hate me, or see me as a mistake?" Sila put her hand under his chin tilting his head up towards her.

"Shu, you are not a mistake. You are a small but precious child who deserves to have a good life and no one should take that from you." Sila explained to him. Shu then looked down at the bed thinking about where else was he suppose to go now. He had no one to rely on and he couldn't just ask they people to take him in, he's already been enough of a burden to everyone around him...so what's the point?

Sila and Natsu both seemed to know what he was thinking and already decided on what they were going to do.

"Would you like to live with us?" Sila asked making Shu looked up at them with desperate eyes. They could see that he what he wanted was someone to give him the love and care of someone who will genuinely give it to him. They didn't know why but they were willing to take him in and raise him as their own...because they chose to.

"Do you-do-want me to live with you-" he asked timidly as they both nodded their heads. "Won't i be a burden to you...you already wasted your time saving me...so won't i just-" he was cut off as Sila instantly held him to her chest not letting say anything bad about himself.

"Listen to me...we're not doing this because we're forced to...we're doing this because we want to. Shu, I'm choosing to take care of you and raise you. Natsu is willing to take of you because he choses too. We all have choices...and we're choosing to do this and you have one too." she stated feeling him stiff a bit.

"We won't force you to come with us Shu. This is _your_ choice to make, This gives you the freedom to think about it. You can go or you can stay with us...If you go then you go but don't think we'll let you go empty-handed, you got to have something to survive the world. If you stay, then we'll you know the rest. This is your choice and your choice alonene else gets to decide what you want." she said releasing herself but Shu remained in her stomach quiet.

"...Stay..." he mumbled. Thinking they didn't hear him he lifted his head and faced them with his own eyes unknown to him that they heard him the first time. "I want...to stay." Both teens smiled at him happy that he muster up the courage to look at them, and that he chose to stay with them.

"I guess that means we have new family member huh Sila."

"Mmhmm it does." she stated gently as she gently kissed child's forehead making him blush and bury his head further in her chest flustered. she couldn't but giggle at his embarrassment glad it was replacing the sadness that arose earlier.

Both hearts filled with so much joy, Sila wrapped her arms tightly around the little kid as Natsu wrapped his arms around them. If someone walked in on them now, they would see a young couple welcoming an orphan into their hearts.

"Welcome to family Shu."

* * *

 **Read, Review and see you next time.**

 **HellLaser descending back to Hell.**


	2. Element and Fallen Angel

A train was arriving at its destination: Hargeon. A figure was seen walking through the opened doors as he collapsed to the floor in relief.

"I…hate…trains." The figure was a teenage boy with short black hair and dark skin wearing a gray hoodie with sleeve designs and dark blue pants with black combat shoes that lead up to his ankles. On his chest near his shoulder was a small design of water and fire merging together with a dragon in the middle. "I'm never going on one ever again."

"You said that last time Shu.." A voice called out. From behind the boy was a girl with light blue hair wearing strapless white teal crop top showing her cleavage with a white teal mini skirt, and white knee-high boots with black socks underneath. Lastly she had a blue rose ornament on the left side of her head. "What happened to those patches I bought for your sickness?"

"Sorry Yukino but those things weren't working, all it did was make things worse." Shu answered her pushing himself off the ground still disoriented. "I don't know why but I have no complaints."

"Oh, you didn't throw them away did you?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, just gave them to a random person." he answered as she narrowed her eyes making him shiver in fear. "Okay, okay, I slip them into someone else's bag when they weren't looking. Like I said they weren't working."

"Is that your excuse?"

"No...Yes...which would make you less mad?"

"Neither." she said sternly causing him to look away with a frown on his face as he mumbled 'sorry'. He then heard giggling as he felt her hand pat his shoulder. "Because I know you would do it anyway."

Shu let out a small laugh. "Yeah your right."

"I always am."

"Not always." he muttered earning a slight pout from her. "Anyway I'm starving, let's go find something to eat."

"Of course food is the first thing on your mind." she says rolling her eyes playfully at him before walking ahead.

 **Hargeon Streets:**

Growl*Growl

"My stomach is dying."

"Oh hush, we're almost there." Yukino said. Something caught her eye from afar as she saw a group of girls fawning over some weird looking dude.

"What's up?" Shu asked her and followed her gaze seeing the group of girls and man. "Who's he?" Shu asked.

"A playboy. A man who is only after women for his own pleasure." Yukino said in a harsh tone noticing the why the girls were reacting like they were. "Charm magic." she muttered forgetting the dragon-slayer next to her hearing her words clearly.

 _"Charm what now?"_ he thought before looking back at the man. Shu started sniffing the air when a weird smell came through his nostrils.

"*sniff*sniff* that's not all." Shu smelled the air again in curiousness before pinching his nose in disgust. "Whatever this guy has on him it reeks., I'm gonna ask him some questions." he said as he started making his way over leaving Yukino. He walked straight up to the guy avoiding the screaming fangirls to ask him a question. "Excuse me, sir?"

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"I am looking for someone named Salamander. Have you seen him or seen where they might've have gone?"

"Well, you've come to the right place." The purple haired guy boasted with a flick of his hair.

"Wait you mean you know who he is?" Shu asked faking his surprise.

"Know who? You're looking right at him."

"Is that so?" Shu said.

"Yes." The self-proclaimed guy answered.

"As if." Shu started walking away only get attack by the fan girls as they started beating him into a ground before getting tossed and dented in a wall. As his eyes swirled around, the man handed him a paper with his initials and placed it beside him. Regaining his bearings, Shu took the paper and burned it to ashes. "Yeah no thanks." He was about to leave again but this time he was thrown high into the air by the fan girls back over to Yukino and landed on the ground with a crashing thud.

Yukino cringed at the impact of his landing as he groaned in pain. Turning over back to the 'Salamander' he flew up into the air and away leaving behind a trail of fire and announced inviting the fan girls to his yacht for a party. "That man is planning something. He seems more than just a playboy." Gazing down at her friend she walked past him knowing that he would be fine. "Come on let's go eat."

"Ouch." Shu groaned picking himself up and stretched out his neck popping some of his bones.

* * *

 **Restaurant:**

As the two found themselves someplace to eat, they started wonder about the past few years of their life. Shu was chowing down a bowl of ramen and gyoza while Yukino drank a small cup of tea.

"Had your fill?" Yukino asked only to receive mumbled words as Shu's mouth was full of ramen causing her to slightly glare at him.

"Mmph-mhpi-mmmph."

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Shu finished slurping the noodles savoring the taste before speaking.

"Sorry, yeah my stomach isn't growling like a wild animal anymore so that's good." he joked patting his stomach making her laugh.

"Well we haven't exactly eat anything for the past 12 hours and we were low on money from our last mission. Not to mention i need a nice long bath." she reminded, muttering the last part to herself momentarily forgetting that Shu could hear her as the said boy sighed and slammed his head on the table.

"Don't remind me..." he grumbled. He lifted his head up and gazed outside seeing a family of five walking down the street with big happy smiles on their faces. He couldn't help but inwardly frown as he thought about his own...it's been so long since he's seen his adoptive parents. Natsu and Sila just disappeared one day without a trace leaving him alone in the forest with a scarf they made for him. He was filled with anger and sadness. Angry that he was once again left behind by those he thought cared about him and sadness at seeing other families around him so happy. He wouldn't admit but it hurt seeing others so happy while he wasn't, it's not like he was hating on them; no if just made him feel...empty like he had this huge hole in heart and the pieces are scattered all over. And no matter how much it hurt, he would not let it stop him from finding them.

Yukino studied the look in Shu's eyes, following his gaze she instantly knew what brought him down. Seeing the family out there must've brought back sad memories for him, as it did for her. Unlike Shu, Yukino had her family taken away from her. Her parents were killed by followers of Zeref while her sister Sorano sacrificed herself to keep her safe. She wasn't sure if her sister was still alive or not but she had faith that she is. Around that time it was also when she reunited with Shu. They met only once at the age of four and then again when he stumbled upon her seven years later. Both lost and alone in the world they stuck together like glue and depended on each other for survival.

Being close to one another they knew everything about each other and could exactly tell what's wrong with the other, and Yukino could easily see the pain he was hiding within his eyes. She reached a hand under the table to grasp his and gave it a gentle squeeze gaining his attention. Shu was brought out of his thoughts as he felt something hold his hand and saw Yukino giving him a soft smile causing him to suddenly lose all thoughts of about his past and focus on her.

"You always know how to cheer me up Yuki." He gave her a reassuring smile and squeeze back. "Thank you."

"Of course." she replied as the two went back to eating their lunch.

"So who was that guy?" he asked refering to the purple-haired playboy from earlier.

"Other than the fact he's a mage i don't know."

"What makes you think he's a mage?"

"As you were getting pummeled by those girls" she started off as Shu gained a tic mark on his forehead. "I notice that they were hypnotized. They were caught in charm magic."

"Charm magic...you mentioned that spell twice now...what is that?" he asked sticking a piece of gyoza in his mouth.

"A type of caster magic that was forbidden a long time ago. If someone like him is using that then it's pretty clear that he's a criminal." Yukino stated taking a sip of her tea before setting the cup back down on the table. "It's a possible he could be a sex offender."

"Well he did invite a bunch of random women to a party on his yacht so it's possible, that or he could be a slave trader." Shu added before asking another question "How do you think they are doing on their end?"

"I'm pretty sure there are doing fine. Lyon's probably searching for whereabouts about an item that's supposed to be delivered to the council while Kagura's looking for more missions for us to do. It seems unfair that we are here relaxing while they are out there working." Yukino said with a frown on her face.

"I wouldn't say that...I mean yeah our search turned out to be a fake but we just spotted a criminal who may abduct a bunch of women tonight and nobody will notice until it's too late. So even we came with nothing from our current mission in return we gained a new one. It's a win-win."

Yukino couldn't help but giggle as Shu brought out the positive side of the situation all things considered. "I guess I can't argue with that."

Minutes later, they stood outside the restaurant with their stomach filled with nourishment. Shu stretched out his arms and patted his stomach.

"Annnnddd i'm full."'

"When we get back on the train you better not puke on me." Yukino said in a threatening tone as her companion shivered at the word _train_ ignoring her tone in voice.

"I...rather not. So what do we do now since our Salamander turned out to be a hoax?" Shu asked finger quoting the word Salamander.

"Well we could go stakeout at the docks until nightfall and wait for him to make his move."

"That's probably the only thing we can do. We have no other mission with us since Lyon and Kagura aren't here, so let's go." Shu started heading towards for the docks but was stopped as Yukino grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"You forget, this is a party ONLY for women." she clarified before continuing. "And it's at night so we'll wait until the sun goes down."

"Alright. So what do we do till then?" he asked instantly feeling a shudder go down his spine as Yukino gave him a mischief smile.

* * *

"I had to asked." Shu asked being in nothing but in his boxers sitting down in a lake as steam roamed through the air. As soon as he asked Yukino his question, she dragged him into the woods outside of town and to a small spring they found while exploring the area. Yukino said she wanted to take a bath but as far as they knew there were no bathouses in Hargeon so she wanted to come here. Now normally, they would find a hotel to stay for the night and bath there but again they were low on money. Also they spent most of their time in forests and mountains when they were younger just trying to survive so they were accustomed to bathing in the outdoors.

"Asked and answered." Yukino said soaking in the warm lake that Shu heated up from his magic. "Hey Shu,"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you all the way over there?" she asked. They both were on opposite ends of the spring. "I can't talk to you if you're that far away."

"I'm good over here...I'm good." he said pausing before finishing. Yukino couldn't help but release a giggle knowing that he was shy and flustered about this. Ever since they were kids he would always stutter and embarrassed bathing with her. She found it cute of him being a gentleman and not a pervert, still that didn't mean she couldn't tease him.

"I'm coming over there, Shu." she announced as she stood up the mist covering both her breasts and lower region heading over towards the dragon slayer. Shu hearing Yukino's splash sounds stiffen a bit and closed his eyes as tight as he could, trying to focus on something else but nothing came to his head. "There you are. Open your eyes you dummy."

Complying but still flustered Shu slowly opened his eyes and found Yukino standing in front of him with the mist still covering her sacred areas as she stared at him. "Now was that so hard?" she teased him as he just looked away not wanting to answer the question.

"Why are you so flustered whenever we do this Shu, we always bathe together when we were little?" she asked as he answered.

"E-exactly when we were little. I mean where teenagers now, and...um...well...teenagers do certain things."

"Oh so it's not okay to bathe with my best friend?" she asked with fake anger, looming over him.

"U-Uh...um..." he couldn't find an answer to the question and was trying not to look at her chest that bouncing in front of him. _"Don't look...do not give in to...primal instincts."_ Yukino giggled at his reactions sitting down next to him.

 _"Dammit, Her teasing is going to get me killed one day...or it that the puppy eyes look...oh who cares?"_ he asked mentally as Yukino stared him from head to toe.

As Yukino sat next to him, she gazed down at the water her eyes staring intently on what she found interesting and then she looked up to Shu and noticed that he still had his scarf around his neck and stared at him with a frown.

"What?"

"Your scarf...it's still on." she said as he laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Right sorry." Apologizing to her, he took off his scarf and placed it on the ground right behind him. "So...did you come up with any plans on how to take care of the criminal?" he asked.

"I have two ways that we can do this. Plan A is we do our stakeout. Find the yacht, sneak in, take them out silently and free the women trapped on board."

"And Plan B?"

"Take em by surprise."

"So stealth or ambush...I vote ambush." Shu voted as Yukino rolled her eyes.

"Of course you would...still Shu fighting is not the answer to everything. Move forward." she lectured him as he move two steps forward.

"I know, it's just so boring to only do stealth sometimes and not do a lot of damage."

"We already have a lot of problems with the council we don't need to cause anymore, so please do the stealth option with me...if things go bad then you could go all out okay." she asked as wrapping an arm around his neck started scrubbing his back.

 _"What is she doing...and why does this feel...oddly good?"_ he thought before answering her.

"Okay, can't make any promises but yeah i'll do it." Complying they both just sat there in silence only hearing the sounds of the wind blowing softly through the air. "Also what are you scrubbing my back with...i thought we didn't have any cloths."

"We don't."

"Then what are you- _*boing*_ *Blush*" Shu face instantly heated up as he figured out that Yukino was using...her chest. "U-u-u-u-u-h-h" he stuttered trying to say something but couldn't.

 _Fufufu~_ having fun Shu~" she teased pressing her mounds into his back making his body stiff.

"N-no." He stuttered while keeping himself under control. "W-why are y-you?"

"I read it in a book at a town library once...it was _very_ lewd and _very descriptive."_ Yukino said in a seductive tone and licked his earlobe making him shiver.

"Yukino..." Shu let out a small moan, his face entirely red and steam came out of his ears. _"Brain...shutting...down."_ And he passed out from sensory overload, swirls left behind in his eyes.

"Guess I went a little overboard again." she whispered as she pull his head out of the water and placed it on her lap. "Still, it's cute seeing him all flustered like that."

* * *

After spending hours in the spring due to Shu's unconscious state, both teens were now walking towards the docks as nightfall hit Hargeon.

"Okay, so which plan are we doing A or B?" Shu asked with his hands behind his head in a lazy manner.

"Plan A. Stealth is the key to this operation but first we need to find the ship." She stated until she noticed Shu sniffing the air. "What is it?"

"That might be a problem. I can smell his scent which reeks of cologne and from the looks of it the ship is already sailing." He said pointing to a ship that looked like it was almost out of view.

"Oh no."

"Looks like he decided to leave early."

"So how do we get there now?" Yukino started looking around for a boat they could use but stopped once she saw the grin on her partner's face.

"Easy." Shu took Yukino into his arms bridal style as the sudden action caught her off guard and caused her to blush.

"S-S-Shu! What are you doing!?"

"Just hang on!" Shu made sure she was secure before he took off. He ran until they were at the end of the docks and right when he was about to reach the end, he jumped high into the air and blasted fire off his feet.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"WOOOHOOOO!" they both shouted in unison. Well, Yukino was screaming in fear while Shu was screaming in excitement.

* * *

On the ship:

"LET ME GO!" a woman with messy chocolate hair shouted as she was restrained by one of grunts holding her.

"Sorry darling but you're coming with me one or another," Bora said as he walked closer to her. She was scared for her life and was ready to cry until something hit the ship that caused Bora to stumble before regaining balance.

"Boss we're in trouble."

"What's happening!?"

"Two teens just came out of the sky and crashed into the ship. They're taking out are men with ease." Bora's expression grew into one of annoyance.

"What do these two mages look like?" he asked but before the grunt could answer the roof above them exploded as someone came crashing down through and landed in front of Bora.

"Hello, dirt bag," Shu said with a smirk on his face.

"It's you!?" the woman said gaining Shu's attention.

"Uh, do I know you?" Shu asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Be careful this guy is dangerous he's-"

"He's not a problem, he's boring. He's not that big of a deal " He said casually shocking both Bora and the woman as Shu quickly turned his attention to the grunt next to Bora and hit him square in the gut knocking him out immediately before getting in front of Bora again.

"How did you even get on the ship my men should've taken care of you by now." he asked in tone full of arrogance.

"Now there are a few things you're wrong about the _Salamander._ "

"Oh. How so?"

"Salamander is a fire mage but he works with a female water mage who goes by the moniker Tsunami. Now what nobody can get correct is that they disappeared a few years back but someone else is on the move continuing their legacy and trust me he hates it when people impersonate them."

"And who so happens to be this person that protects their names from being tarnished?"

"You're looking right at him," Shu said as his eyes glowed with menacing slits. Before Bora knew it, he was sent flying into the air through the hole Shu came out of earlier and ended up on deck. "Here. Take these and go find the others held captive." The dragon slayer said as he approached the brunette and gave her a set of keys that he stole off the grunt.

"Thank you for saving me."

"No worries. Oh, and quickly hang on to something." Shu said as he jumped through the hole in the roof.

* * *

Back outside, Yukino was dealing with the guards through hand to hand combat. She didn't need to use her magic since these guys were all weak mages.

"Take this!" A gruff man threw a straight punch at Yukino. The platinum easily dipped to the side and caught his arm. She pulled him over her shoulder and threw him at a group who was charging from behind. Another one came from behind and tried to hit her but the results were the same as she dodged and sent a kick into the guy's stomach and sent him flying.

"Why you little brat!" Was what she heard before she felt heat come from her side and dodged the incoming blast.

"Hmm?" she looked up at her attacker and it was Bora who was fuming.

"I will make you submit." He was about to fire another blast until the ship started shaking.

"What the?"

"Yukino!" She looked up and saw Shu as he came through the hole. "Go free the others and hang on to something now!" Yukino nodded at him as she ran and jumped through the hole and grabbed on to something along with Emma. Shu came to the rear of the ship and jumped over before and landing his feet on top of the water.

"Okay let's do this. **Water Dragon's Raging Current!** " He shouted as he felt the water beneath his feet flow against the ship. He pushed the ship towards the deck as the water flowed around him and violently rocked the ship back and forth.

"What is that?! What's happening to the ship?"

"I think we're being pushed back."

"What the!?"

"Boss!"

"The ship it's…it's...!"

"Spit it out, you moron!"

"The ship is moving straight back to shore."

"How!?"

"It's being moved directly."

"Then stop it!?"

"I can't! My magic was suddenly drained when I tried to regain control."

"What!?"

Suddenly the ship came to a halt as Bora and a few crew mates were tossed around from losing their balance and landed on shore.

"Come on."

"Right."

Back outside, Shu came up and started to search for Bora. He found the dark purple haired bastard lying in the sand.

"Found you ya bastard!" Shu shouted angrily.

"You little brat!"

"Shu." hearing his name called, he turned his gaze away from Bora to Yukino who he spotted coming out of the ship and running up to shore on the other side."Everyone's free. Go ahead and take this guy down."

"You bet!"

"Sorry but you're not taking me anywhere. **Red Skull!** " Bora shouted as he shot a blast of fire towards Shu. The blast made impact and engulfed him in flames. Bora had a smug on his face while Yukino just smile at the display. the brunette next to her look at her in horror.

"How can you be smiling when your friend just got killed!?"

"Because...I'm not worried." Yukino answered cryptically.

Nothing, but silence took up the beach, the only thing heard was the sound of the sizzling blaze. Bora snickered at how easily he handled him but ceased his chuckling when he heard something strange. Slowly the flames began to shrink, strings of flame absorbed like a vacuum. The man's jaw dropped when he witnessed the cause of this anomaly.

"Bora!H-He's eating the fire?!"

With a big gulp, Shu swallowed down the last of the fire and wiped his mouth. "Ugh, sick. Your fire tastes like crap. But, like my dad always said," the dragon slayer smirked. "I'm all fired up now..."

"Amazing..." the brunette gasped.

"Told you not to worry. Miss."

"Emma..." Yukino turned to the brunette with confusion written on her face. "MY name is Emma."

"Well Emma no need to worry because this battle is ours." Yukino said confidently as they both watched the fight.

"Now if heard that grunt correctly, your name is Bora. Tch...no wonder you sound familiar."

"Bora the Prominence. He was kicked out of Titan's Nose a few years ago for using forbidden magic, charm magic. And for bad behavior. Well now it looks like he's going to pay for his crimes." Yukino explained.

"Let me show you the difference between your fire and mine!" Shu said fiercely as he jumped into the water causing a big splash. Suddenly Shu engulfed himself in flames as it flowed around him. Water came up from the ocean, swirling around him like a vortex. Bora took a step back as his face lit up in fear. This overwhelming power forced a lump down his throat and all his confidence thrown into the waves. Shu's baleful gaze made the bosses legs quiver, his legs no more than branches ready to snap.

"What the heck are you!?"

"I'm not a hero nor a villain. Just your everyday average mage who hates assholes like you!" Shu declared.

"Wait a second... Bora, I think this kid is the real deal." A member next to Bora said in fear.

"What!?"

"No way...! Is he...!?" Emma's eyes slowly widened in realization.

"That symbol on his back with the 8 dragons... He's the mage who's responsible for taking down all the past slave trades." One of the grunts shouted.

"It's him…Element!" another one said fearfully. Everyone looked at Shu in shock who was ready to unleash a powerful attack.

"And if he's here than that woman with him..." all of them turned to Yukino who just waved at them. "...The Fallen Angel."

The brunette was in awe at learning about Shu and Yukino. _"These two are..."_

"Time to end this. How about I give you a one-way ticket straight to HELL! Free of charge!" Shu sucked in all the water and fire as his mouth filled. " **Dual Dragon's Roar!** " Shu suddenly launched a breath attack. It was combined with water and fire spiraling around each other as it made its way to Bora who stood there trembling from Shu's power.

Bora was then engulfed in smoke as the attack hit dead on. the captives had to shield their eyes from the smoke and balanced themselves as the blast caused vibrations shaking the entire town. The smoke cleared up as it revealed Bora knocked unconscious and twitching on the ground as he looked burnt and wet from the attack. Shu walked over to him and glared at him.

"Never impersonate them again. I won't let names of those who protect this world be tarnished by people like you, do it again and i'll break you in half." He said silently as he released a breath before turning around and walking away.

"Nice work Shu, for once you actually managed to minimize structural damage." Yukino said to him.

"Eh, it was easy really. Plus I would've but didn't really feel like it." he waved off interlocking his hands behind his head.

"Again i can't thank you both enough for saving us."

"Hey, you were a part of this too. You helped us free the others and stop Bora, so in my book that's a win-win." Shu said as he grinned at the older woman. "Wait who are you?"

"You're too kind and the names Emma." the now named female said smiling at both mages. Thanks to his hearing, Shu suddenly heard a bunch of clanking footsteps and he looked past Emma and noticed a bunch of rune knights heading towards them.

"Sorry, Emma but we gotta go. Hope we see you again next time!" Shu quickly shouted as he ran off with Yukino in his arms.

"Shu! What are you doing!? Where are we going!?" Yukino shouted as she blushed at the way Shu was carrying her.

"Anywhere but here." He said as he running away from the port and onto a street before blasting off with his fire to the Train station.

* * *

 **Read, Review and see you next time.**

 **HellLaser descending back to Hell**


	3. A Corrupt Duke and A Lying Melon

**Unknown location:**

In another part of Fiore up in the mountains, there was a small cave and near it was a giant demon with its eyes dilated, its body was covered in blood from the multiple cuts it had received all over. It was dead. Suddenly there were the sounds of feet clapping echoing from the hidden dark shadows. Out the shadows, the moon shined down on a woman with long black hair wearing a white blazer with a short white frilled skirt with black tights and knee-high boots underneath.

On her head she wears a white ribbon that resembles rabbit ears and in her left hand she was carrying a long sheathe sword with bandages that covered the ring guard, hanging cord and part of the handle. The woman turned her attention to the moon as she gazed endlessly at the bright colorless sphere, brushing strands of her hair behind her ear.

"It's a full moon out tonight." she said stoically as if she was stating a fact. Staring at the moon, she thought back to her comrades that left a week ago on a rumor they heard about someone named Salamander in Hargeon. She had a feeling that once again she'll be hearing about a certain someone and the damage that has been done within the city.

Honestly, she's gotten used to it. She knows that there only two reasons that he would destroy something.

One. Fighting someone. Two; Anger. Three; Saving Lives and Four;...that's for another time.

If anything she expects to hear something about Hargeon on the way back home, she wouldn't be surprised if she got news on half of the town was destroyed last night.

Still that didn't mean that they wouldn't receive a scolding when they met up again.

* * *

Shu and Yukino were on a train to Magnolia. After escaping the Rune Knights, they took the nearest train route to avoid them and the one they were on went to Magnolia. Lucky for them they escaped but unlucky for Shu because…..

"Uuuuggghh. Why trains? Why do they hate me?" Shu groaned as his head was buried in Yukino's lap while he held his stomach.

"Oh don't be so dramatic, it's not like this thing is killing you." she teased him while stroking his hair.

"Excuse me...but I'm the one with this...damn sickness...on a damn deathtrap...* **groan** *" he tried speaking the best he could as the train hit a bump and caused him to feel more disoriented.

Yukino sighed defeated knowing that he would always complain about being on trains or boats or...any type of vehicle really.

"Great…* **Blegh** * Shu covered his mouth with his free hand while the other stayed on his stomach.

"You better not puke on me or else!" she threatened.

Not wanting to make her follow up with that threat Shu swallowed back his lunch showing an expression full of disgust as did Yukino, making them both have similar thoughts.

 _"Oh that's sick./Oh that's gross."_

"So where...are we off to...next?" he asked her wanting to know where their next mission would take place.

"Well we're stopping in Magnolia for the night and then we leave 6 AM sharp heading straight for Shirotsume Town." she explained as she pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket.

"Let me...see." he said raising his hand to get the paper but Yukino pulled it away from his reach.

"Nope." Shu just struggled to get the paper out of her hands with his one hand but it was futile as she put it out of his reach. And it wasn't even far, it was literally one inch away from his fingers. After a few more attempts he gave up and just turned over leaning his head into Yukino's lap and groaned loudly at his failure getting a single piece of paper.

What he didn't hear over his own voice was Yukino's moans of bliss. When he groaned into her lap, her cheeks flushed red and her whole body shuddered as her nether region received small waves pleasure from his breathing. She couldn't help but lick her lips lewdly at the ministrations Shu was giving her, he was teasing her and he didn't even realize it.

As she calmed down from her high, she gazed down at him and smirked lustfully at her companion. She was about to tease him back but the train hit another bump and Shu clutched his stomach tighter, and turned his head away from her lap and faced her stomach and groaned again. This time it caused Yukino to let out a few giggles from his sounds of discomfort.

"Someday..." she randomly muttered forgetting about Shu's enhanced hearing.

"Hmm...you say something?" he asked the best he could as Yukino just shook her head negatively and let a smile play on her lips.

"Nothing...go to sleep okay. We're almost there." she said as Shu complied and let his head fall onto her lap snoring instantly. Yukino gazed out the window at the night sky full of stars and went back to her previous thoughts thinking about the future.

 _"Someday..."_

* * *

 **Magnolia:**

Shu and Yukino were currently in a hotel staying for the night. The two teens were exhausted from the whole fiasco in Hargeon.

Shu sits on the bed arms and legs spread out as he stares up at the ceiling in boredom. After they rented a room, he collapsed on the bed while Yukino went into the bathroom to change clothes. The dragonslayer was still disoriented from the train ride but mostly exhausted from their departure from Hargeon.

"Bored~" he groaned as he rolling off the bed and onto the floor crashing with a loud thud. "Ow."

"If you're so bored then why don't you oh I don't know read a book?" Yukino says as her voice muffled a bit from behind the bathroom door.

"Not interested." he muffled his face lying in the carpet before lifting himself up and sat on his butt with legs crossed and his hands on his knees. "Plus I'm hungry but I doubt they have anything good in that lounge of theirs." he muttered.

Hearing the door click, he lifted his head upwards as Yukino walked out of the bathroom wearing a short sleeve silver top and blue shorts. she was clutching her ornament in her right hand.

"Well lucky for us, there is a small in-shop market right next to the lounge. I'm sure there's something down there that we can eat before hitting the hay." she says putting her ornament on the nightstand next to the bed. "Anything particular that you want?" she asked him.

"Nah not really, just something good." he replied.

"Okay, I'll be right back." she announced opening and closing the door heading to the lounge leaving Shu alone in his thoughts. None of them were happy thoughts as the images of his adoptive parents came to mind. They've been missing ever since X777 on July 7. Even though he should feel angry and bitter towards them for being abandoned again...he doesn't. Everytime he thinks about his parents he remembers seeing the expressions on their faces a day before they disappeared. Sadness.

 _"I've never seen mom and dad so sad like that...it was the night before July 7 and they gave me this scarf."_ Shu clutched his scarf feeling the soft fabric as he closed his eyes. _"I miss them. I miss them so much. And yet I don't have it in my heart to hate them. Or Ayaka. Or Darian. Why?"_

"Why can't I hate them?" he asked himself, he sounded so lost. He had every right to have some type of hate build up towards those who left him behind. His first parents who left them, he hated them. Ayaka and Darian his past surrogate siblings...he couldn't. Natsu and Sila, his adoptive parents who raised him to be who he is now...he couldn't hate them. It was as if some force out there was telling him to go and hate them all he could but his heart wouldn't let him.

He didn't hear the door click open as he repeated the words from earlier. "Why can't I hate them?"

Yukino came into the room carrying two bags before noticing her friend leaning against the bed clutching his scarf. Putting the food aside, she went over to him calling out his name but he didn't answer her. She knew what he was thinking about, she always did whenever she sees him clutching his scarf like a lifeline. Then hearing his words full of confusion and sounding so lost, she knew.

"Because you have a big heart." she interrupted bringing him out of his stupor as he looked up with his eyes blinking in confusion.

"Yukino I thought you left to get food?"

"I was only gone for 6 minutes and the food's on the table." she said pointing to the said items causing the dragonslayer to look where she was pointing.

"Oh."

"Come on." Yukino held her hand out for him as he took it. "You were lost in your head again when I came in...do you want to talk about it?" she asked him but he waved it off.

"Nah, I'm good come on let's eat." he says ending the conversation. Yukino just nodded her head before following him both eating their dinner in silence and heading to bed.

* * *

An hour later Shu was sleeping soundly while Yukino laid awake staring at his face. She was still awake because she knew what was going to happen, whenever he talked about his parents and goes to sleep afterwards he's plagued by nightmares. In the past he would always try to deal with it on his own but after growing close over the years she refused to let him to continue any further.

*pant**pant*

And there it was, heavy breathing. Yukino saw his face staring to etched in pain as if something was hurting him and start mumbling. She was hoping he wasn't having another one of his violent nightmares, those scared her the most. Luckily she was awarded with him whimpering and apologizing to someone in his sleep.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Tears slowly went down his cheeks as he shuddered. Yukino lifted her hands to frame his face and brushed his tears away before pulling his head to the crook of her neck. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she slowly tease his hair and whispered comforting words causing his crying to cease before succumbing to unconsciousness.

 _"Shu...you can't keep doing this to yourself."_

* * *

 **Shirotsume Town (Next Day):**

"Okay so why are we here again?" Shu asked slightly groaning from the carriage ride they had to take.

"Because of this." Yukino said as she reached into her cleavage and pulled out a flyer. "Someone put out a job request for destroying a book called Daybreak and the amount is about 200,000 jewel."

 _"Did she forget what she just did a few seconds ago?"_ he thought incredulously before speaking. "Wait a minute...a book?"

"Yes."

Shu blinked twice at the answer before repeating his question again. "A...book? Really?"

"Problem?" Yukino asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's just I curious on if the book is special or not to be put up as a job. I mean seriously it's a book can't people just buy another and get it over with?" he said annoyed tone receiving a pinch on his cheek.

"No because books hold value. Every book holds information on everything in the world not just history." she said releasing his cheek and crossed her arms. "I though Kagura drilled that into your head."

"Don't remind me, let me see this." Shu said as he grabbed the paper from Yukino and looked over it reading the details of the job. "Duke of Everlue huh, well this just made our job easier.

"What do you mean?"

"I remember reading about this town a few times in the newspaper articles, all of them had something related to high taxes and crap. All pointing to the Duke of Everlue who in one way to describe him is jerk." he stated.

 _"More like asshole but I am not cursing in front of her after what happen last time."_ he thought to himself. "So what are we to do?"

"I will go talk to the client and find out more about this quest, you go to Everlue's mansion and find the book titled Daybreak and bring it back here." she said as she looked at the tall mansion up the hill far from them.

"Okay." Shu nodded his head in acceptance as he was about to walk off until he realized something. "Wait why bring it back here?"

"Because I have a feeling there's more to that book than it meets the eye, I want to know more about it before giving back to the previous owner."

Shu looked at her with a raised eyebrow before shrugging his shoulders, whatever it was she had her reasons.

"Okay, I'll be back within the hour." Shu said as he started walking until he was grabbed by the scarf. "What was is-!?"

He was off guard as Yukino pulled him forward and gave him a platonic kiss on the lips. Pulling back Yukino giggled at the boy's reaction before walking off with a little sway in her hips.

Shu stared at her as she walked off blinking a few times before coming back to reality. Remembering the mission he walked off in the other direction and thought to himself.

 _"I think she's getting more aggressive...either that or I am dreaming."_ he then raised his thumb and index finger to his right cheek and pulled it painfully before letting go.

"Nope it's not a dream." He said to himself as he continued walking. A few seconds later he realized what had just happened and he completely blushed like crazy at the event.

* * *

Hiding in the trees, Shu stared at the huge mansion with a calculating look searching for a way in without triggering an alarm. He suddenly looked upwards as he saw a lacrima floating above the trees aimlessly.

"That must be surveillance." Using his right hand, he reached behind his back into his pocket before pulling out a kunai knife. To not draw any suspicion, Shu chose to take out surveillance lacrimas with knives so he could get in. This way the Duke can think assassins are coming for him instead of mages hired by the client.

"Wait for it..." he started waiting for the orb to slow down as it continued floating. Suddenly it stopped and giving Shu a chance to take it out. "Now!" he whispered throwing the kunai straight at the lacrima before it embedded itself into the orb, falling down to the ground shattering on impact.

Running quickly, Shu jumped on the gate and ran along the fence all the way to one of the patios of the mansion. Then he ran up along the walls all the way to the top and landed there. Seeing a glass window, he leaned in and looked through seeing what looked like the attic. With no one in he found the lock and opened the window by using another knife and cut open a hole before carefully pulling the hole-shaped glass out and unlocked the window.

"Alright I'm in, now what to expect is the question." Shu said as he silently moved to the door and opened it slowly. He peeks out the crack and sees no one roaming the halls but his ears told him differently. He heard voices coming from his left and quickly closed the door and hid behind it pressing his ear against the door.

 _"_ Virgo, have any intruders entered the mansion?"

"No master. The perimeter is secure and there has been no alarms that have been triggered." a female gruff voice said making Shu raised his eyebrow.

"What about requests?"

"No master. No maid has come and applied to be one of your maids yet sir."

"Hmm, that's a shame. Oh well I still have you and five other lovely maidens to give me some fun boyoyoyo." the duke said with his voice full of perverted words.

"Yes master."

As the voices left, Shu opened the door slowly and peaked at the people. Turning to the Duke, he looked at him from top to bottom and gave him a blank stare.

 _"That must be Everlue, the duke of Shirotsume. He's a tiny little dwarf and flamboyant like that Bora bastard but more perverted, this is so disappointing and sick."_ he thought before turning to the maid and his eyes widened in shock. She had pink hair with dilated eyes and was huge.

 _"Holy Gyoza! She looks like a freakin Vulcan!"_ Shu shouted mentally as he slip his head back in and heard more talk come from Everlue.

"Come along Virgo, I need my mustache groomed immediately boyoyoyo!"

"Yes master." the maid replied as she and Everlue left the hallway and headed downstairs disappearing into another room. Shu opened the door slowly looked both ways making sure no one was around before walking out and close it.

As he went into stealth mode, he thought back to the maid that was sounded so emotionless.

 _"Virgo. From what Yukino told me Virgo's one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Question is why does she look like a giant Vulcan and why is she in Everlue's hands?"_ he came across a door and opened it. Inside was a bedroom with a patio and a bathroom. Finding no reason to look, he closed the door and scouted down the hall further to find another room. Only to come up with another bedroom.

A few rooms later and he was still coming up short, all of them were either bedrooms, bathrooms, a room full of mirrors and...a room full of chains, whips and ropes...that was not for prisoners.

Shuddering at the last room, Shu finally came up at the last room of the top floor and sighed inwardly.

"This is the last room on the top, if the book is not in here I'll just go to Everlue directly and torture him to tell me where it is." He stated to himself. Clutching the knob and opening the door silently he slipped in and close the door behind him and found himself in darkness. He randomly placed his hand across the wall looking for a switch and landed on one. Flipping it upwards, Shu was awarded with an office filled with multiple bookshelves across all the walls.

Twitching his eyebrows in annoyance, Shu growled at the amount of books he had to look through just to find one.

"Just my luck." he said to himself before looking at corner randomly thinking about someone.

 _"I wonder how Yukino's doing on her end."_

* * *

Yukino was at the doorstep of a normal size mansion and inspected the house from top to bottom as if she was looking for something. Pulling out the flier, she looked down at the details again making her curious for some reason.

 _"Why would someone with a house like this want a normal book destroyed, couldn't they just hired someone to do it for them?_

Deciding to solve it later, she put the flyer away and knocked on the door twice signaling someone that she was here.

"Who is it?"

"Someone who wants to help, I've come to complete your job request about destroying a book." she explained while grimacing at the word destroy and book. Unlike her opposite, she loves reading.

"Oh, what guild are you from?

Yukino scoffed at herself forgetting to give herself and Shu a fake guild to use for the time being they were here. They were trying to keep a low profile and they don't need to attract anymore unwanted attention.

"*Sigh* I'm from-"

"Excuse me but could you please come through the back?" another voice called out to her. With a confused expression on her face, Yukino proceeded to go to the back and entered through the back door, facing a woman wearing a pretty dress and older man wearing a suit of some kind.

"I'm sorry about that, my name is Kaby Melon, your client." the older man introduced himself making Yukino narrow her eyes slightly at him. His name sounded familiar but before she could make any accusations, she needs to play her part and act.

"Nice to meet you."

"You're pretty young for a female mage, what guild are you from?"

"I'm actually traveling with a friend, we're freelancers really." She said lying to him.

"Oh then where is your friend, it's better to have both of you here if you want to complete the job."

"Oh don't worry we've read the flier on the way here, and we've already started the mission." she said surprising both adults as they were not expecting someone to already start the job.

"I see but shouldn't you be-"

"IT's okay, he doesn't really need my help for this." she said smiling at them. _"Well for the destroying part that is."_

"Now I need to ask a question to you?" Yukino started as she crossed her left leg over her right and interlocking her fingers as she placed them on her lap. "Why do you want a book like Daybreak destroyed?"

"No particular reason."

"Really?" she questioned with a cold gaze towards the two, both adults noticed the change in her voice. "Because normally destroying something like a book is a complete waste of time. If the book was stolen from you or a loved one than why ask someone to destroy then retrieve it? If it was a cursed book than that's a reason to destroy the book if not then it's pointless." she answered in a cold tone.

"I don't know who you think you speaking to us like that but that kind of behavior is not allowed in this house."

"It isn't even your house to begin with now is it?"

That question caused Kaby and his wife to back away from Yukino in fear. They were already in shock from her questions but the fact that she knew that they weren't residents of the house put them on edge.

"H-H-How did you know?"

"No client would ever ask someone to enter through the back of the house that's the obvious answer. But on another note, you two may look the part but you don't sound like it." she explained making the two stiff at her statement.

"W-Who are you?" the woman asked in fear. Yukino smirked coldly as something started glowing from her back. In a flash, light blinded both adults before simmering down allowing them to look at the young female only for their eyes to widened in shock. Two large feathery wings protruded from her back in two different colors, the left wing colored in white as clear as the clouds while her right was colored in black as dark as the shadows.

"A Fallen Angel." Yukino announced as she spread her wings out stretching them scaring both adults. She walked over to the two and narrowed her eyes once more at them. "Now you're going to tell me why you've lied portraying as someone else and tell me who you really are." She said smiling at them but they could tell that it was full of malice and was one that promised pain if she didn't get answers.

* * *

"Ugh! That's the 30th damned book I picked up and still no Daybreak." Shu growled in frustration as he threw a brown covered book behind him into a pile full of discarded books laid all over. He's been at this for five minutes now and he hasn't found his target at all.

 _"Probably shouldn't ask Yukino what genre the book is, maybe then I wouldn't have any trouble with this."_ he thought as he banged his head against the shelf and suddenly a book drop from the shelf and fell on top of his head .

"Ow, what the-!?" Shu started as he looked down and noticed the book with the title shown reading... "Daybreak. It's the book that I'm looking for." he said as he picked it up and gazed at the cover. "Huh, that was really convenient." he said in skeptic tone before shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh well, I got the book plain and simple. That's one task done." he said as he heard a rumbling from below already knowing who was coming.

"Boyoyoyo! It seems we have another trespasser trying to steal from me eh!" Everlue said as he erupted from the floor and landed on the spot next to the open hole.

"I was wondering what all those mages were looking for but I never it would be that stupid book."

"Stupid." Shu repeated gazing at the short man while thinking. _"Wait a sec, the duke calls it stupid and the client wants this destroyed. why? Yukino says to bring it intact. Maybe there's more to this book than we think, it's probably why she wants it back in one piece. "_

"Well if it's stupid, then I guess you won't mind if I take it." Shu said as he shoved the book into his jacket.

"It's mine and you can't have it!" Everlue whined with steam coming out of his head while Shu just shrugged his shoulders not really caring.

"Eh."

"How dare you mock me you insolent brat. I shall have you remove from this mansion at once." Everlue growled as he snapped his fingers and four maids instantly appeared with, ugly-looking faces.

Shu stared at them in disbelief because of the duke's taste in women. "He's sick."

"Thank you girls now apprehend this criminal at once."

"Yes master!" they all shouted as they ran towards Shu with a group attack. "Die peasant! We'll make master happy!"

"Boring." Shu says coating his right hand in flames before giving a powerful backhand to all four maids knocking them out instantly.

"No my lovely woman. You brat! Virgo, Vanish Brothers take him down now."

"Who now?" On instinct Shu ducked as an attack came from behind before jumping forward and found his shadow getting bigger. Looking up he saw Virgo coming down with her arms spread out attempting to crush him.

Jumping away he had his back toward the shelves and noticed two tall figures standing side by side behind Everlue.

"It's about time we get down to business." smaller figure said.

"Who is this pipsqueak, he doesn't seem all that strong." the larger man said. Shu looked over their attire and notice something on their arms. The bands had a symbol of a wolf.

 _"Southern Wolf, he hired some mercenaries to deal with people like me huh?"_

"Southern Wolves are always hungry, now prepare to die foolish brat."

"Die huh?" Shu said casually as he tilted his head to the left. He then started to chuckle to himself as if he was told a joke and then he went onto full blown laughter.

Annoyed, Everlue shouted at him. "What's so funny!?"

"Nothing it's just that a tiny dwarf like you think killing me will be easy." Shu exclaimed as he continued laughing. Thinking that it will be over in a heartbeat, Everlue ordered the Vanish brothers.

"Kill him!" As Shu's laughing died down, both brother appeared side by side readying to strike.

"It's over!" they both shouted as the small figure slammed his pan while the larger figure with his foot down on Shu causing a small crater.

Everlue smirked thinking he killed him, getting rid of a nuisance only for his eyes to widened in shock as the dust cleared. Both attacked were blocked by Shu as it showed him holding the older brother's foot and the younger brother's neck pan.

"You're mercenaries right?" Shu asked confusing everyone in the room. "Aw man. that's sucks."

All of them looked at him with confusion looks until something unexpected happened. Shu pulled both brother towards him, at the last second he let go of them before thrusting his arms into the solar plexus of both men. Both of them grunted in pain before Shu grabbed them by the necks and threw them towards the wall and let out a dragon roar.

" **Water Dragon's Roar!** " A beam of water fired towards the two. The blast hit them and sent them crashing through the wall out into the hallway and down to the ground floor, resembling a massive booming sound when they crashed.

Everlue looked at the wall in fear and how easily the mercenaries were defeated with one strike. Turning his head over, he saw the dragon slayer gazing at him with a bored look.

"What else you got?"

"Grr. Virgo deal with him, now!"

"Yes master." the giant maid replied before jumping high into the air. Coming down, she attempted to squash Shu again but he was not standing there anymore. Unknown to them, Shu was above Virgo high in the air and hurled down while using his momentum to flip forward in the air. He then came out of his curled ball and slammed his heel down onto Virgo's back, commencing an overhead attack.

Virgo hit the ground hard as a crater formed from where she landed. Everlue was now shuddering in fear as his powerful maid and the mercenaries were all taken out with a single blow. He then gritted his teeth in anger not wanting to be beaten by a low class brat.

"You...you...I will not let this happen. I will not be beaten by lower class, you may have beaten the others but you not beat my earth magic." the dwarf shouted as he sanked into the ground.

 _"So he's a mage too?"_ Raising an eyebrow, Shu felt something underneath his feet and saw the ground beneath him start to crumble. Jumping off to the side he dodged Everlue's attack who was curved into a ball.

"Boyoyoyo! Hahahaha, let's see you try and fight your way through this." he shouted flying after Shu at high speed. Said dragonslayer jumped to the side dodging his attack but noticed that Everlue's body bounced back into the ground and towards him once more. He leaned backwards instead of jumping dodging an uppercut as the dwarf flew upwards.

Getting angry, he dove back into the ground and tried to hit Shu again and again but every attempt ended up failing as Shu kept dodging and he hit the bookshelves. The room was now destroyed with books discarded and somewhat destroyed all over the floor, as the room looked like it needed an upgrade.

"You have to get tired eventually! You can't keep dodging forever!" he shouted desceding towards Shu to end him.

"Okay, this is getting old." Shu said as his left foot was covered in fire. He jumped towards Everlue who smirked at his action thinking he has the upper hand.

"I have you now!"

" **Fire Dragon's Talon!** " he shouted as his foot connected with Everlue's face with a hard resounding clap. He then blasted him off his foot and sent him towards the sky blowing off the roof of the room before it came back down crashing on top of the building with Everlue landing outside of the gate.

As Shu came back down and landed on his feet, he dusted off his foot before walking out of the room taking the large pink haired maid with him. Moments later, he stands outside of the house with Everlue and Vanish Brothers tied up together and Virgo on the ground all of them knocked out. Shu went over to the dwarf and reached into his destroyed outfit as if he was looking for something. After a few searches, he pulled out a gold key with the signature constellation on front.

"There it is." Reaching over to Virgo, he tapped her on the back of the head before her body glowed into a bright light and she dispersed into a beam of energy before heading back into the key.

"Now with that taken care of..." Shu started putting the key in his pocket, walking pass the destroyed gate and stopped in front meters away from the house. He held his right hand up as a small ball of fire formed into his palm. He jumped into the air raising his hand over his head as the small ball soon expanded into the shape of a meteor.

" **Fire Dragon's Frag Bomb!** " He shouted throwing the fireball down at the mansion. On impact, it blew up and bursted into a pillar of flames engulfing the mansion. Townspeople looked over at saw the pillar of flames for afar as they watched in shock and awe from the bright light.

As the flames died down, there was nothing left of the Everlue mansion and the flames soon died out leaving a big empty space.

"And done." He said walking away and dragging his captives across the ground.

* * *

The room was deadly silent. Shu came into the room with a smile on his face when he noticed the tense atmosphere. Looking around he saw Yukino with her wings out and instantly paled. Someone must've really pissed her off.

"Uh Yukino..." he called out as the angel turned her head towards him. "...I got the book, and Everlue is knocked out along with his goons outside." He said pulling out the Daybreak book and handing it to her.

"Thank you Shu."

"No prob-la-!" Shu was suddenly grabbed by the head and was guided down towards her lap. "U-u-u-um Yukino!?" he started getting flustered at being so close to a certain area.

Yukino just smiled at him and carded her fingers through his hair. "Sorry Shu but could you stay here for a little while, I need something to calm me down." she whispered in a sultry tone. Shu instantly blushed at her words and knew that she was in _that_ state. Not trusting his voice, he silently nodded his head.

"Um...if I may speak..." Kaby started only to be cut off.

"Quiet." she said coldly making everyone freeze in fear. "Until I'm done reading the book, you will not move or speak, clear?" she ordered as she took out a pair of pink glasses with wings at the ends of each leg and started reading the book. As she did, Shu recognized the glasses she was wearing.

 _"Gale-Force Reading Glasses. She's using it to read the book four times faster than a normal person, it may look like she's skimming through the book but she's not."_ Shu thought as he stared at her longer than usual, once he recognized he was he quickly turned away and he could feel his cheeks starting to flush. _"She looks so cute in those glasses."_

After a few minutes Yukino slammed the book loudly startling everyone in the room before setting it down on the table, settling her hands back to lap. She patted Shu on the head twice signaling him to sit up, as he did they all noticed her bangs were shadowing her eyes. Shu was about to ask her if something was wrong only to see her let out a huge sigh.

"*Sigh* ...Kaby-san...after reading the book, I notice two things. One...I found out a lot of things through this book that explains why isn't interesting. And Two... I know why you want to burn it...you're his son aren't you? Kemu Zaleon or his real name Zekua Melon?" she asked him receiving a look of shock from both adults while Shu gave a look of confusion.

"Wait a second, so the guy who hired us to destroy book, is the son of the said author Kemu, Zekua or whatever his name is?" he asked receiving a nod from Yukino. "Wait, what?"

"It's true." Both teens turned their attention to him as he started explaining his story. "31 years ago, my father came home after he went missing for 3 years. He looked...so lifeless that he ignored me when I called out to him and went straight for the chest at the end of the room. Next thing I knew he took a piece of rope, tied it around his writing hand...raised a hatchet shouting he will never write again...and you can guess the rest."

Shu and Yukino stayed silent as the elder man continued telling his story. "Hours later he woke up and I was angry at him about his book. The whole thing was about Everlue instead of something that he would've written himself. I was so angry at him that I yelled at him. I wanted to know why he did all of that? Why did he abandoned his family for 3 years for a stupid piece book?... In the end... it didn't matter. I told him that someone like him had made a smart choice about quitting his job as an author because someone with no pride can never be a writer…nor a father." He finished.

"The day after he took his own life. I hated him even after he passed away, I hated him because he couldn't stand up for himself…but as time passed I have come to regret saying those words to him, if I hadn't my father would still be alive today. That's why I wanted to destroy this book, only then can my father regain his pride as an author." He was about to lite the book until it Yukino stopped him.

"Wait!"

"I wouldn't burn that book just yet." Yukino said cryptically as the book started glowing and levitated itself into the air.

"What's happening?" Kaby asked as the book's title began to shuffle into different words.

"Your father Zekua using his alias Kemu Zaleon placed a spell on this book." She explained making Kaby's eyes widen in shock as words begin floating around the room.

"This is so cool." Shu said in awe as he poked a bunch of letters.

"A-a spell?" he stuttered as the book finished rearranging the letters into a different title. "D-Dear Kaby?" he stuttered again.

"Yes…he casted a spell to shuffle everything about the book, it's contents, letters, the story...everything." She said as the words began flying back into the book. "He didn't quit being a writer because he wrote the worst book in existence...he quit because it was his best work to have ever been told." She said as the book closed completely.

"The book explains everything about what Everlue had forced your father to do when he was away, but the true meaning behind his book was the letters he wrote to you Kaby-san." She handed the book back to Kaby as he held with shaking hands. "This is what he truly wanted to leave behind."

"D-Dad….." Kaby stuttered flipping through the pages of the book and then collapsed to his knees clutching the book like a lifeline. "I never really understood him."

"Thank you, both of you. I can't burn this book now." He said with happy tears running down his face. "I am sorry about lying to you-?" he was cut off when Yukino held her hand out.

"It's okay...all that really matters is that you now know how much you're father loved you.

. "Well I guess that's that. Come on Yukino let's go." Shu said as he started walking to the door with the said girl trailing behind.

"Eh?" Kaby shouted with surprise in his voice. "Wait a second, I haven't paid you two yet for the job."

"Well that's because we didn't complete the job. We were tasked with _'destroying'_ the book" he explained. "And we didn't…soooooooooooo we failed, end of story." He emphasized.

"No…surely you …we cant do it that way….." Kaby said trying to think of something as did his wife.

"Young man…surely there must be something we can give you."

"It's okay. Seeing at how this whole thing turned and clearing the negativity between Kaby and his father is enough for me ma'am." Shu replied with him and Yukino already at the door.

"Time for us to go home….that goes for you too Melon." Shu then turned his towards the said man with a grin on his face. "I think you should go home too." He said as Kaby stared at the two mages who waved and walked themselves out.

* * *

 **Road leaving Shirotsume:**

"Well that was fun."

"Fun...Shu you're the only one who had fun, I had two interrogate Kaby and his wife." Yukino said.

"Yeah I saw your wings, they must've really pissed you off." Shu said as he turned his gaze to her. "Did they?"

"Well..." Yukino paused as she scratched her cheek with her finger.

"Yukino?" Shu called out to her as she turned her head away so he wouldn't notice that her cheeks were starting to flush.

"Oh! That's right!"

"What?"

"I got this." Yukino turned back to him and her eyes widened in shock at seeing what he was holding.

"That's-"

"Yep!" Shu said as he smiled at her. "It's Virgo's key, I got it off Everlue." He then noticed Yukino frowning at him. "What is it?"

"I can't take it, her contract is with Everlue. As long as that is active I can't-"

"Oh yeah that reminds me...Virgo broke her contract with Everlue right after I blew up the mansion, and while I was on my way to town, she said that she wanted you to have it."

Yukino was left in shock that a celestial spirit personally wanted to her to have their key.

"Shu...I...I...I don't know what to say..."

"You don't need to say anything." He said placing the key from his hands into her own. Then his tone changed from cheerful to serious."Yukino...I think you should at least have one good thing in your life that doesn't involve you getting hurt."

Yukino was caught off by his words as he gazed at the sky with a sad look. "Don't think what happened to your parents or your sister is your fault. Everything happens for a reason or not, sometimes those reasons may be understandable while others may just be plain stupid and ridiculous. Honestly it could be anything because the future is unpredictable. If we chose to live in our past we'll never let go of our regret, sorrow or hatred...the only thing that matters is what happens now, in the present and how we chose to live it."

"Aaah sorry about that, I must be talking a bunch of nonsense or something like that again." he said trying to blow everything like it was fine. "Anyway we should get going, something tells me we're in for a long scolding by Kagura when we get home ...or at least I am." Shu was about to walk ahead of her until he was pulled into her arms as she embraced him.

 _"Yukino?"_

"Shu...you ought really take your own advice." Yukino mumbled.

"Huh?" he questioned as she let go and shook her head negatively.

"Nothing, just talking to myself. Thank you for getting me this." she said as he rubbed the back of his head chuckling.

"As long as your happy." he said as he turned around started walking. "Alright, next stop, home." he shouted in an excited tone as Yukino walked behind him with a sad expression on her face. She thought about what his words and understood why he said them.

 _"You blame yourself for it all...don't you Shu.."_ she questioned mentally...a part of her wanted to think that he was saying that just to cheer her up but...she knew that her best friend blamed himself for everything that happened in his life and would never think otherwise.

The sad truth to it is, until he finds his parents...

He'll won't think of anything else but that because to him...it's a constant reminder of who he failed.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Quick note, even though I have all five chapters...I will have to edit and review them over multiply times to make sure you all enjoy the story. Like this one was suppose to come out a week after the first chapter but after reviewing it, I made a few editing changes. So sorry it took so long...anyway onto making the next chapters for my RWBY story "CMSN" and Sword Art Online "Infinite Scenario." Be sure to read that when you have free time.**

 **Read, Review and See you next time.**

 **HellLaser descending back to Hell.**


End file.
